You're beautiful
by Milla Mansen Cullen
Summary: Eu não acho que a verei novamente ,mas nós compartilhamos um momento que durará até o fim
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a Stephanie Meyer(se bem que eu ia adorar ter qualquer um dos Cullen boys ou uns loboes de La Push) e a música "You're beautiful" pertence a um tal de Jameseilá**

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**You're beautiful**

_**My life is brilliant  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.  
**_(Minha vida é brilhante.  
Meu amor é puro  
Eu vi um anjo.  
Disso tenho certeza  
Ela sorriu pra mim no metrô.  
Ela estava com outro homem.  
Mas não perderei o sono por isso  
Porque tenho um plano.)

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

(Você é linda. Você é linda.  
Você é linda. É verdade.  
Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado  
E não sei o que fazer,  
porque nunca estarei com você.)

_**Yes, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end.  
**_(Sim, ela chamou minha atenção  
Enquanto nós passamos um pelo outro  
Ela poderia ver no meu rosto que eu estava  
Voando alto  
E eu não acho que a verei novamente  
mas nós compartilhamos um momento que durará até o  
fim.)

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
**_(Você é linda  
Você é linda  
Você é linda, é verdade  
Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado  
E eu não sei o que fazer  
Pois nunca vou ficar com você...)

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you**_

(Você é linda. Você é linda.  
Você é linda. É verdade.  
Deve ser um anjo com um sorriso no rosto  
Quando ela pensou que eu deveria estar com você  
Mas é hora de encarar a verdade  
Eu nunca ficarei com você...)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Emmett's point of view_

Eu estava no metro. Cara, ele nunca esteve tão cheio era o problema daquelas pessoas?Se eu não tivesse batido meu carro na semana passada...Tudo foi culpa do Edward, se ele não tivesse me deixado dirigir bebado...Pelo menos essa é a versão que eu contaria aos meus pais, apesar de vinte anos e estar na faculdade eu recebia mesada, é nisso que dava ser o filho preferido.

Eu estava entrando no vagão quando a anjo.Tão linda. Ela sorriu para mim do outro lado do sério, eu não _podia _ficar corado, e a minha reputação?Será que ela reparou?Olhei de novo para ela, sim pela cara dela ela provavelmente reparou, parecia que ela estva tentando não rir.Só então que eu reparei um homem do lado , então ela estava , Emmett Cullen não se envolve com mulheres comprometidas, da ultima vez não deu muito certo...

Depois de alguns minutos de viagem, meu anjo e cara sairam.Eu queria ter falado alguma coisa com ela, qualquer coisa, mas não dava mais tempo.

E eu não acho que a verei novamente, mas nós compartilhamos um momento que durará até o fim.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Rosalie's point of view_

Royce sabia que eu odiava pegar o ele obrigou a mim, Rosalie Hale, a pegar o metro?As vezes realmente acho que esse cara tem uns quatro carros e anda de noivo eu fui arrumar...

Ai que horror, eu ia ter que entrar nesse vagão cheio de gente?Foi lá, tentando encostar em menos coisas e pessoas possiveis, que eu o era alto e forte, mas tinha um rosto de criança, com as covinhas e o os cachos...Quando nosso olhar s encontrou eu sorri para ele. Ele havia corado, isso era completamente adoravel, tentei não sorrir demais para Royce não perceber, ele adorava dar cenas de ciumes e mostrar para todos como "amava" a noiva, no começo eu achava fofo, mas conforme o tempo fui percebendo que Royce só queria atenção e eu era para ele só um premio, só uma noiva bonita para mostrar a todos como ele era havia notado Royce do meu lado e parado de me olhar, mas eu não desgrudei os olhos dele a viagem inteira, não me importava mais se Royce visse e desse um escandalo, eu só queria ficar olhando esse desconhecido o maior tempo possivel.

Após algum tempo Royce me cha,ou para decermos na nossa estaçã dei uma ultima olhada no estranho que tanto me encantou pude ver que ele me olhava de novo.

E eu não acho que o verei novamente, mas nós compartilhamos um momento que durará até o fim.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Gente, desculpa os erros de português, é que não foi betado, eu só ouvi a musica,achei a cara d eEmmelie, me deu um surto, eu escrevi e postei.

Me digam o que acharam, pode ou não virar uma fic só depende de vocês...Tem tão poucas fics de Emmett e Rose.

Beijos e reviews.


	2. AVISO

Hey, people linda!!!!!

Então, eu tenho recebido algumas reviews me pedindo para continuar, e portanto, vou manter essa fic viva para vocês!!!!

Muitas de vocês citaram que está bastante confuso e entender por que não foi betada ( é verdade eu sou PESSIMA em português!!!!), então alguém quer betar minha mais nova filha????Por favor???

Beijos

Milla Masen Cullen


End file.
